


Poppa?

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max visits "Fixing Magnus", the Rune Series version of "You are Not Your Own".





	Poppa?

Max visits  **Fixing Magnus** , the Rune Series version of  **You are Not Your Own.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max gets home from school early. Alec is at the Institute and Magnus is in Bay Ridge. He does his homework and has a snack. He sets the program to give him something 'interesting'. His phone beeps just as he is finishing up. He sends Magnus a text that he is going on a visit and gets 'have fun' back.

He puts his books in his room, sets his invisibility glamour and creates a portal.

He walks through and finds himself in a cell. He turns around and sees Valentine. His eyes narrow as he looks at the man responsible for hurting his fathers on too many occasions.

Max glares at his phone wondering what the heck is wrong with the program. Why would it think that sending him to a cell with this evil, fathers hurting, man would be 'interesting'.

Max is about to create a portal and go home when something Valentine is doing catches his eye.

Valentine is rubbing his thumb across his fingers.

Max puts his phone in his pocket and looks at Valentine. The man is nervously pacing from one wall to another. From what little information Max has gotten from his aunts, uncle and fathers, Valentine didn't seem to be a nervous man.

Valentine yells at the camera, "Please, you must believe me, I'm not Valentine. I'm Magnus Bane."

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **oh no he didn't say my Poppa's name. I will cut your tongue out.**_

Valentine whispers, "Please, please get Alexander here and I can prove I'm Magnus."

Max gasps,  _ **only one person says my Daddy's name with that much love.**_

Max moves closer to Valentine and looks in the man's eyes. This man is terrified, not at all like the Valentine that he has heard about,  _ **could this be Poppa, but how?**_

Not!Valentine takes a deep breath and screams, "I know somebody is listening. I'm Magnus Bane not Valentine..."

Max jumps when the door opens and Daddy runs in. His eyes are cold. Max moves against the wall.

Daddy slams Not!Valentine against the wall and coldly says, "Do NOT speak that name."

Max shakes his head,  _ **Daddy, I think this IS Poppa.**_

Not!Valentine reaches for Daddy, but gets his hand slapped away, "Alexander, it's me. I'M Magnus."

Max nods,  _ **Daddy listen to how he says your name, this IS Poppa.**_

Daddy slams him against the wall again, "What did I tell you."

Max rubs his thumb across his fingers,  _ **Daddy isn't listening.**_

"Alexander, please ask me anything. I can prove I'm ... who I say I am."

Max nods,  _ **this should be easy.**_

Daddy steps back and folds his arms, "Fine, what happened to Aldertree?"

Max sniffs,  _ **Poppa killed that Daddy hurting asshole.**_

Not!Valentine stands straight and says in a cold voice, "I broke his scrawny neck."

Max giggles,  _ **yes YOU did POPPA.**_

Daddy stares at him speechless.

Max nods,  _ **see Daddy, it IS Poppa.**_

Not!Valentine adds, "I also killed Raj."

Max smiles,  _ **death wish Raj dead too.**_

Daddy continues to stare at Not!Valentine speechless.

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa tell him something else that only YOU would know.**_

Not!Valentine moves closer to Daddy, "We made love for the first time that night."

Max groans,  _ **really Poppa? Didn't I get enough comments about fathers' sex in my last visit?**_

Not!Valentine slowly puts his arms around Daddy and kisses the Love Rune, "This rune is about us."

Max nods,  _ **that's better.**_

Daddy's arms go around him as he whispers, "Magnus?"

Max nods,  _ **yes that is Poppa.**_

"Yes, Alexander, it's me."

Not!Valentine puts his head on Daddy's shoulder as they hold each other, "You... he... told me to go back to 'her'. Aldertree never told him that the Love rune was because of him, I mean you."

Max sniffs,  _ **Aldertree is an idiot.**_

"Property of Magnus Bane."

Max giggles,  _ **damn right.**_

Daddy whispers, "Can you fix this?"

Max nods,  _ **of course Poppa can. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn.**_

Not!Valentine nods, "Get me back to the loft and I can undo it."

Max nods,  _ **told you.**_

Daddy lets him go, "I need help. I'll be right back. I promise."

Not!Valentine takes a deep breath, "Okay, but please hurry."

Max nods, _ **yes Daddy hurry.**_

Daddy nods, he gently touches Not!Valentine's lips with his thumb and runs out of the cell. Not!Valentine looks sadly after him.

Max nods,  _ **Daddy would have kissed Poppa, but he didn't want to kiss Valentine.**_

Not!Valentine paces the cell. Max wants to hug him but doesn't want to interfere.

Not!Valentine and Max glance outside and see Poppa standing outside.

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **give Poppa back his body.**_

Not!Magnus smiles, "YOU need to put us back."

Not!Valentine glares at him, "Oh I will."

Max nods,  _ **and then you will get your ass beat by Daddy.**_

The elevator bell ring.

Max nods,  _ **and there is Daddy now.**_

Daddy and Uncle Jace get off the elevator.

Max nods,  _ **you are in deep shit now.**_

Daddy walks towards the cell as Uncle Jace stands by the elevator.

Daddy says, "Magnus, what are you doing here?"

Max giggles.

"I came to check on Valentine, wouldn't want him escaping, would we?"

Max sniffs,  _ **no asshole we wouldn't.**_

"No, we wouldn't."

Max giggles.

Not!Magnus smiles and starts walking past Daddy.

Daddy looks at Not!Valentine, "I'm sorry" and punches Not!Magnus in the face, knocking him out.

Max giggles,  _ **I'm sure Poppa forgives you for hitting not!him.**_

Uncle Jace walks over and puts handcuffs on Not!Magnus' wrists. Uncle Jace pulls him to his feet and flips him over his shoulder.

Max giggles.

Daddy unlocks the cell door and Not!Valentine walks out. He looks at Daddy, "Now what, Alexander?"

Daddy tenderly touches his face, "Now we leave."

They walk to the elevator. Max holds his breath as he snaps his fingers.

He is in the loft. Uncle Jace is holding Not!Magnus' arm and Not!Valentine is making a potion. Daddy is near Not!Valentine.

Not!Valentine pours the potion into two goblets and hands one to Not!Magnus.

He holds out his hands to Daddy, who handcuffs him.

Max giggles,  _ **my Daddy is so smart.**_

Not!Magnus smiles, "Clever."

Max sniffs,  _ **damn right.**_

Not!Valentine coldly says, "Bottoms up."

Max crosses his fingers as they drink the potion.

Blue light appears and they are lifted into the air. Then dropped to the floor.

Poppa lifts his head, "Alexander?"

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa is back in his body.**_

Daddy runs to him, helps him to his feet and unlocks the handcuffs. He kisses Poppa.

Uncle Jace holds Valentine's arm.

The door opens and that lady from Max's last visit walks in with two guards.

Daddy stands in front of Poppa as she walks up to him, "Mr. Lightwood, what is the meaning of this?"

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **get out of my Daddy's face.**_

"Somehow Valentine was able to switch bodies with Magnus. And now they have been switched back."

Max nods,  _ **you tell her, Daddy.**_

"Were you going to bring Valentine back to the Institute?"

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **dah.**_

Daddy tells her, "Of course."

Max giggles,  _ **sassy Daddy strikes again.**_

Valentine laughs, "You stupid bitch."

Max nods,  _ **I hate to agree with him, but yes.**_

The lady glares at Valentine, "How dare you. I should have you executed right where you stand."

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **damn this lady loves to hear herself talk, doesn't she.**_

He sneers, "And never find out the truth about your grandson?"

"My grandson?"

"Oh yes, I took him from his mother's womb as payback for all the shit the Clave did to me."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Max yawns,  _ **what does this have to do with my fathers?**_

He reaches into his pocket and brings out a ring. He hands it to Uncle Jace, "Now give that ring to your grandmother."

Max gasps,  _ **holy shit. But wait, Uncle Jace's last name is Lightwood now. Guess he didn't care. Sucks to be you, lady.**_

Uncle Jace stares at him as he walks over to the lady and hands her the ring.

She looks at the ring, "Where did you get this?"

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **he got it from Uncle Jace's mother.**_

"Off her finger of course."

Max nods,  _ **dah.**_

"And Jace?"

"He is Celine's son, your grandson."

Uncle Jace says, "Why should we believe you?"

"Fine, don't believe me. But mundanes have tests that can check lineage."

The guards grab Valentine and leave the loft.

She looks at Uncle Jace, "If it is okay with you, I would like to do this test, to make sure."

Uncle Jace nods, "Okay."

She smile, nods at Daddy and Poppa and leaves the loft.

Uncle Jace stands there, "Wow."

Daddy smiles, "Wow indeed."

Max watches Poppa walk into the living room and sit on the sofa.

Daddy calls his name gently.

Poppa says in a tired voice, "It's been a long day, Alec."

Max nods,  _ **poor Poppa wants to be safe in Daddy's arms.**_

Uncle Jace nods, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves.

Daddy walks over to Poppa and kneels in front of him, "Magnus?"

"Alec, the Agony rune made me relieve my worst memories."

Max blinks back tears,  _ **not good.**_

Daddy holds him, "Magnus tell me what I can do."

"Just hold me."

Max nods,  _ **safe in Daddy's arms, is all Poppa ever needs to feel better.**_

Daddy holds Poppa as he sits next to him on the sofa, "I can do that."

Poppa puts his head on Daddy's shoulder.

Max smiles,  _ **wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?**_

After awhile, Daddy says gently, "We would be more comfortable doing this in bed."

Max giggles.

Poppa nods, "You're right."

Daddy holds Poppa's hand as they stand and walk to their bedroom. Max follows and sees them take off their shoes and get in bed still dressed.

Poppa puts his head on Daddy's chest as they hold each other and fall asleep.

Max checks his phone and sees that there is more to this visit. He snaps his fingers.

He is outside their bedroom. He glares at his phone,  _ **I do not want to see fathers' sex, thank you very much.**_

He peeks in and sees his fathers sitting up and talking. With a sigh of relief he gets closer to hear what they are saying.

"No Alec, he was right, I'm an ugly monster."

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **you are not ugly and you are not a monster, Poppa.**_

"No! You are not ugly and you most certainly are not a monster. You are beautiful and the man that I love."

Max nods,  _ **told you.**_

"Alexander, I never wanted you to see this terrible side of me. Aldertree, Raj, Valentine's men all dead because of my ugliness."

Max shakes his head,  _ **Poppa that is not ugliness, that is protecting Daddy.**_

Daddy lifts Poppa's head, "How many times do I need to say it? You are not ugly. They are dead because of their own actions."

Poppa shakes his head, "Alec..."

Max sighs,  _ **poor Poppa**_.

Daddy kisses him passionately in between telling him, "You", "Are", "Not", "Ugly".

Max nods,  _ **I agree**_ ,  _ **but if clothes start disappearing, I'm out of here.**_

Poppa smiles, "Okay."

Daddy smiles and leans against the pillows, "Good, and I don't care if our son, or daughter, has purple and gold stripes, I will love him."

Max blinks and giggles,  _ **I love my Daddy.**_

Poppa stares at him, "Son or daughter?"

Max giggles.

Daddy blushes, "Oh, by the angel, did I say that out loud?"

Max grins,  _ **blushing Daddy is back.**_

Poppa smiles and leans over to kiss him, "Yes you did."

"I kind of thought that sometime in the future, we might adopt an abandoned warlock child and give him or her a happy home. Most of the time, the Clave takes custody of them, but they grow up not being loved."

Max sighs,  _ **that's sad.**_

Magnus smiles, "You continue to amaze me, Alexander Lightwood and I fall more in love with you every day."

Alec smiles, "I love you, Magnus Bane."

Max smiles,  _ **my fathers love each other so much.**_

They kiss.

Max smiles,  _ **kissing fathers never gets old.**_

Daddy asks, "How about trying to get some sleep?"

Poppa smiles, "Okay."

Daddy lays back and Poppa rests his head on Daddy's chest as they hold each other once again. They close their eyes and fall back asleep as Max smiles. He creates a portal and returns to the loft.

Poppa is in his office working on a potion. Max walks over to him and hugs him.

Magnus laughs, "Not that I'm complaining, but what is that for?"

Max lets him go, "You got bodynapped by Valentine."

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Why would you visit that?"

Max shrugs, "I wanted 'interesting' and that is what popped up."

"That isn't what I would consider 'interesting' but what do I know."

"Daddy took a little convincing."

Magnus nods, "I knew that if he asked me anything, I would be able to prove that it was me but I just needed him to have an open mind. Or I would have told him to ask 'me' something and see what answer he got."

"Like the Love Rune."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Valentine had no idea that the rune was there because of me. He probably didn't even know that Alexander and I were lovers."

"Then it's a good thing, Daddy didn't try to kiss him."

Magnus nods.

Max smiles, "Purple and gold stripe baby?"

Magnus laughs, "Alec says the funniest things at times. He fell in love with you as soon as he held you. And you fell madly in love with him. I think the two of you spent that first week just looking at each other."

Max smiles, as he rests his head on Magnus' arm, "And you Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his head, "Me? I was looking at both of you, and wondering how did I get so lucky."

They hear the door open and close, "Where is everybody?"

Max giggles, "In here Daddy."

Alec walks into the office. He kisses Max on the forehead and pulls Magnus into his arms. Max smiles as his fathers kiss.

Magnus smiles, "Somebody is home early. I hope this isn't a repeat of last week, when you got called back to the Institute and disappeared."

Alec smiles, "No, I'm caught up with paperwork. The city is safe. Besides, that isn't happening again. The Clave is no longer allowing Consuls to have after hour meetings with multi Heads unless it is a real emergency."

"Hmm, I'm almost done with this potion. How about we go out for dinner?"

"Sounds good. Max, you wanna pick?"

Max smiles, "Italian?"

Alec nods, "Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Italian sounds good to me."

Magnus finishes the potion. He creates a portal to Italy and they leave.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A visit that popped into my head after seeing a clip from  **You are Not Your Own,** and thinking 'How would Max react to seeing his Poppa in Valentine's body'.


End file.
